1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation member that radiates heat generated by a semiconductor element or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal composites that are obtained by dispersing two or more kinds of carbon nanotubes in metal are known. Such metal composites can be manufactured, for example, by electrolyzing electrolytic solution, in which two or more kinds of carbon nanotubes are dispersed, on a cathode to precipitate metal particles that include mixtures of carbon nanotubes and separating the precipitated metal particles from the cathode.
However, according to the above method, when separating the precipitated metal particles from the cathode, the obtained metal particles are shaped after being collected, washed and dried. Thus, there has been a problem that the manufacturing process becomes complicated. Further, when precipitating the metal particles that include mixtures of nanotubes on the cathode, it is difficult to precipitate the metal particles if electrical conductivity of the metal is low. Thus, usable metal is limited. Further, as the metal composite is formed by shaping the metal particles, regarding a radiation member, it is difficult to form the metal composite at a desired portion.
Thus, it has been difficult to form a metal composite on a surface of a radiation member such as a heat spreader, a heat pipe or the like by the above described method.